


It Isn't Pretty In The Least

by a_rren



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS LMAO, M/M, i just did this to break ice ok, its a legit drabble ok, its super short, the summary is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rren/pseuds/a_rren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets jealous.</p>
<p>Percy learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Pretty In The Least

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO STATE  
> Percy is 19 years old, Nico is 17
> 
> the summary is misleading ok. its just a blurb to break the ice. 
> 
> its my first time posting here, go me.
> 
> also ao3 kind of took away my italicized words why ao3, why.
> 
> be kind to my fragile soul pls and thank you.

   Percy had seen the way Nico got jealous. He’d never even thought Nico would be capable of feeling envy, because Nico pretty much had it all. He was tall, handsome, smart, funny (in his own sense), and if he was straight (gods forbid it), he could have any girl he wanted if his mind was set. But Nico gets _jealous_ , and not just jealous but _possessive_.

 

Percy learned the hard way.

 

 

   One summer he was put in charge by Chiron to give a tour to the new demigods, everything was going smoothly until he caught one of them staring. Not thinking much of it, he smiled warmly and dismissed them for a break. The boy, blonde hair and brown eyes, approached him and they chatted idly for a while. They laughed and shared experiences, mostly on Percy’s behalf. Then out of nowhere, Nico had come barreling in, eyes flashing with hatred and violence. He glared daggers at the poor boy and roughly pulled Percy aside to “talk” to him. Ending in Percy not being able to complete the tour and a limp in his step the next day.

To summarize in one sentence, when Nico di Angelo gets jealous-

 

                                                                                                                         It isn't pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> psh that was so short wasn't it oh well super legit angst coming your way whooo (cause ill be posting a bit more idk when jUST EXPECT)  
> OMG IM SORRY ITS SO LATE AND IM SO TIRED AND ITS UNBETA'D AND SO MUCH MISTAKES DONT MIND PLS


End file.
